


Day Seven: Clothes On

by Badassium1970



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Dresses Like A Twink, Clothes On, Coming In Pants, Fishnets, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Leather Trousers, M/M, Mesh, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Orgasm, Piercings, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rings, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Sam is getting increasingly more sexually frustrated due to Bucky's fashion sense.





	Day Seven: Clothes On

Sam was being pushed to his limits.

He really had no one to blame but himself for how he got into these situations, though he wasn’t above putting some of the blame on Steve.

“World’s hunting you down? Sure I’ll help Steve,” Sam mocked himself as he pulled clothes out of the laundry and sorted them into three bags.

“The Winter Soldier is actually your best friend? Small world. Yeah I’ll help you find him, become a fugitive and wait years until I’m cleared of being a criminal,” Sam continued ranting to himself.

“Yeah let’s move in together. Of course Bucket’s gonna be there too. Cool, that’s fine,” Sam grimaced as he pulled another shirt out of the drier, though he’d call it a net rather than a shirt.

“Or at least it was until he discovered mesh,” Sam tossed the fishnet shirt into the bag of Bucky’s clothes that was full of similar items.

“Oh, and these things,” Sam tried not to think about Bucky in those tight wet look jeans.

“Why the fuck do super soldiers buy all their clothes three sizes too small?” Slamming the door shut didn’t help Sam feel any less frustrated.

He trudged upstairs with the three bags of clothes, throwing his into his own room before knocking on Bucky’s door. Why did their rooms have to be next to each other?

“Oh thanks, I was running out of clothes,” Bucky smiles when he opens the door, but Sam was too focused on his see-through shirt, necklace peeking through the fabric. He wasn’t even going to comment on the fact that the pockets of Bucky’s jeans had studs around them. Did they even make men’s jeans like that or did Bucky do that himself? There’s no way he would fit in woman’s jeans, is there?

“Uh, n-no problem,” Sam handed him the back, realising he had been staring. He quickly made his way to Steve’s room, berating himself for being so obvious. It wasn’t even like that was one of Bucky’s more revealing outfits. In fact, it was tame.

Still, Sam was cursing whoever introduced Bucky to those kinds of clothes, but he also wanted to thank them. He bet it was Shuri. It was probably a prank to make Bucky look ridiculous but it did quite the opposite. Bucky suited this hybrid of nineties goth and male stripper and it was driving Sam crazy, he could barely be in the same room with the guy anymore because all he felt was arousal.

It didn’t help that, while Sam wasn’t sure about him at first, Bucky was a good guy. More than that, he was sweet and charming. Sam had been on the other end of Bucky’s flirtatious comments and it was torture because all Sam wanted to do was pull him in for a heavy make-out session, maybe with some grinding. Those damn wet look jeans were frequently in Sam’s fantasies. There was no way Bucky wore underwear with them. He’d probably be wearing a see-through shirt, maybe that one with the daisies printed all over it. Or at least, Sam thought they were daisies, he was more focused on the fact that Bucky had nipple piercings, a fact that made him have to leave the room.

Bucky loved piercings, but because of the serum they always healed over. He’d tried just leaving the jewellery in but his skin just grew over it and he had to cut it out of him. Sam had to help in case the sight of all the blood made Bucky freak out, it was something that happened, PTSD really sucked. Bucky could have asked Steve but he didn’t want a lecture about how he shouldn’t have risked it in the first place. The day he found out Bucky had just taken to learning how to give himself piercings resulted in a lot of shouting and constant repeating of “What if it goes wrong?” and “It will heal!”

Nipples were a favourite piercing sight for Bucky, second to his tongue.

“Feels good when kissing apparently, wanna test that out Sammy?”

It took all of Sam’s willpower to not take him up on that offer and instead make some half-hearted sassy remark.

Then there was the eyeliner, lip gloss; sometimes tinted, and the times when he tied his hair in a bun but kept strands of his hair out to frame his face. Bucky was beautiful and Sam couldn’t stop himself from telling Bucky so, but he said it with a hint of sarcasm in his voice which proved he had some self-control.

Sometimes Sam wanted to make a move but he knew that if Bucky was actually interested, he wouldn’t playfully tease so much. There wasn’t any seriousness behind it and Sam didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Bucky didn’t have many other people outside of Steve. Sometimes he would go out with Natasha but he still felt guilty around her; seeing the little girl he had helped teach how to kill.

Sam could only take so much sexual frustration though and slowly began to try and distance himself from Bucky when he was wearing his more risqué outfits. Seriously, what was the point of buttoning a shirt if you were only going to do like three of the buttons up? Oh and the rings. Sam couldn’t help but picture Bucky’s hand around his cock while wearing those, or Bucky’s hand around his own cock. The walls were thin and Bucky didn’t always bother keeping quiet.

Then there was the day Sam came home to Bucky lounging on the couch wearing a white bathrobe. He quickly made his way to his room, not even attempting to make fun of Bucky for watching Cake Wars.

It was getting ridiculous which is what led to Steve confronting Sam while they were making breakfast together.

“So what’s going on with you and Bucky?” Steve carefully tries to ease into the subject, wanting to gather a bit of intel first to asses the situation because he didn’t want to believe that Sam was what he thought he might be.

“Nothing, what are you talking about?” Sam tried to dodge the question, hoping Steve would let it go. Steve never let anything go but there was a first time for everything.

“Just seems like you have a problem with him,” Steve’s voice is stern and Sam’s actually a little scared because he knows the lengths Steve will go for Bucky, but he hadn’t done anything wrong. Unless Steve doesn’t think he and Bucky would be good together. Not that it was going to happen but Sam still thought about it sometimes. Maybe Steve didn’t want to risk the dynamics of their team, or worried that Sam would hurt Bucky. Maybe Steve knew that he had been jerking it to his best friend and thought it was gross.

“W-what kind of problem would I have with him?” Sam tries not to show he’s nervous.

“That’s what I want to know,” Steve began, giving Sam his classic ‘I’m not impressed’ look and Sam always made fun of it but it was a lot more effective when directed at him.

“Didn’t seem to have a problem until he started flirting with you,” Steve continued.

Sam went from feeling slightly scared to incredibly amused and he couldn’t help but laugh, much to Steve’s confusion.

“Steve, I know you were oblivious to your own bisexuality for a long time, so I’m going to forgive you for not realising that I’m pansexual,”

Steve finally smiled and laughed at himself.

“Thank God for that because I didn’t know what I was going to do if you were homophobic.”

Sam shook his head, wondering how Steve was so oblivious when it came to sexuality.

“So you like Bucky then?” Steve commented nonchalantly and Sam froze.

There was no point hiding it, and Steve sounded like he was going to be more supportive than anything. That was the problem though because Steve would tell him to go for it and there was no way that was going to happen. Sam was perfectly content with the fact that he was going to die of sexual frustration.

Okay, he really wasn’t.

Which was how he ended up ranting to Steve about Bucky’s fashion sense.

“I mean seriously! Is he doing it on purpose?”

Steve had given up on trying to get a word it. Clearly Sam had been keeping this in for a while.

“Like, does he not realise I’m over her popping a boner every time he walks in wearing those fucking tight ass pants and something that doesn’t even deserve to be called a shirt?”

“Yes actually,” Bucky smirks from the doorway and Sam begins to wish he hadn’t jumped out of that building that was falling down around him.

”Bucky, I-uh,” Sam wanted to say he could explain but what could he say?

“Wondering when you were finally going to break. Though, I figured it would be me who you ranted at.”

It felt like a lightbulb had lite up in Sam’s head and he realised that all this time Bucky had, in fact, been teasing him.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Sam pulled Bucky along with him as he made his way to his room.

“All this fucking time,” Sam began, pushing Bucky down on the bed.

“Took you long enough,” Bucky teased with a grin on his face. He goes to take his shirt off, it’s some weird white fishnet crop top with a hood, but Sam stops him.

“Clothes stay on,” he says as he grinds down on Bucky’s lap. He’s not wearing the wet look jeans, but tight leather instead which is the next best thing.

“Yours too?” Bucky questions, unzipping Sam’s pants before he can protest, not that he was going to when he noticed that Bucky was wearing rings. It was getting harder to believe that he wasn’t dreaming.

Bucky wastes no time with foreplay. The months of teasing Sam with his outfits have taken up enough time and’s he’s just as pent up as Sam, who’s already hard and leaking.

The feeling of metal against his cock is strange, it’s not cold but it makes the texture of Bucky’s hand uneven. If he wasn’t so turned on it would probably even be slightly painful, but it would be worth it for how good Bucky’s hand looks around his dick.

“You drive me crazy,” Sam admits as he grinds down on Bucky, fucking himself in Bucky’s hand.

“I know,” Bucky smirks, tightening his grip around Sam’s cock slightly.

“Asshole,” Sam says but there’s no malice to his tone.

Before Bucky can respond Sam’s lips crash against his and they’re kissing, all tongues and teeth and they grind against each other. Sam can feel Bucky’s erection through his pants.

He slides his hands through Bucky’s hair, pulling slightly which makes Bucky moan against his lips.

Bucky’s no longer jerking Sam off when Sam came. Instead, he’s rutting against Bucky’s bare chest and when he shoots his load some of it reaches his top, filling some of the holes and Sam isn’t sure what to do with the fact that it turns him on more than he would ever willingly admit.

It doesn’t take long before Bucky’s coming in his pants, he’s loud and Sam’s sure he’d feel sorry for Steve if he could actually think.

“Fuck cumming in these doesn’t feel good for long,” was the first thing Bucky said and Sam let out a laugh.

“Serves you right for teasing me all this time.”

“Don’t think it’s gonna stop just because you’re my fella.” Bucky’s Brooklyn accent slips through.

There’s a warm feeling in Sam’s chest when Bucky confirms that this wasn’t just a one-time thing or a friends with benefits type deal.

“Wouldn’t expect it too,” he says fondly.


End file.
